A Diffrent Species
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Amaria Moira Petrelli is an Evo that falls through a portal while a terrible attack happens. How will she handle the change of enviroment and parallel world? How will the people that save her and meet meet her act with her sayings. *After the movie of Days Of The Future Past a lot AU*


_**Hello! So i'm uploading stories because i was way too loaded and i deleted some shappy ones and i found a few that i want the public to see also i'm writing a few Doctor Who and Sarah Jane Adventures related.**_

 ** _Also i wanted to say that this one is a Heroes Reborn/Teen Wolf/X-Men/Agents Of SHIELD/Arrow/Teen Wolf i hope you don't feel awful about mixing those fandoms into two parallel worlds._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **A Different Species**_

My name is Amaria Moira Petrelli and I'm seventeen years old. I'm an Evo. Evo means Evolutionary Human Beings. The world knows about us because Claire Bennett, my cousin. She told the world about us ten years ago from then on we lived in peace when suddenly Erica Kravid decided to tilted us terrorists because of an explosion she created in Odessa City!

After that my cousin's children and I fought the organization that has been killing us named Renautas. After a year of fighting we won and Taylor Kravid, Erica's daughter and the new CEO, took over the company and changed it and make it instead of studying Evos to locate them and help them control their powers and after they successes if they want they can stay and work with them or go back to their families. Renautas also has an alliance with SHIELD, ARGUS and the Arrow and Flash and their teams.

Whenever either ARGUS or SHIELD or anyone of the above finds an Evo they call Renautas to take them and help them and vice verse.

Taylor also got married to her boyfriend, Francis Culp, and together they have twin kids, Artemis Jean Kravid Culp and Eric Luke Kravid Culp. The kids are now three years old and they have powers, Eric can heal any sickness while Artemis has telekinesis and read minds.

Renautas needs agents and my family is one of the founding families of our kind so automatically we are agents. I was trained by Hiro Nakamura before the revolution started so now I'm a full agent with clearance 8…which means total clearance.

The world has four different species of humans; the regular ones, Evos, Metahumans and Inhumans and the weirdest thing is that we live in peace…I know Erica's attempts scared the whole world and they finally stop being racists. Our world though doesn't stop to those species; we have werewolves, witches, vampires, hybrids, chimeras and demigods.

Those species are kept secret from regular humans and only eclectic ones know about them.

So, now I cleared how my world works let's go to my personal life; since I'm seventeen I'm going to High School and sometimes I help Renautas. Taylor has secured a position for me as an Agent Level 8, that's the reason why I said previously that I am an Agent, for when I graduate college. I plan to go and study Psychology and Medicine at Whitmore College in Atlanta.

For now though I'm attending Beacon Hills High School and I'm a senior. Also I'm friends with Scott McCall and his pack…we met one night five years ago when I witness Laura Hale's death because I saw a vision of her death and Laura was a close friend of my mum's and she helped us found a house here in Beacon Hills. Anyway, after that we got in a whole a lot more trouble we fought evil werewolf packs, professional assassins, Dread Doctors and evil Chimeras.

As for my powers I have the ability to absorb other powers and have them as my own.

Anyway, in school I'm a captain of the dance team and volleyball team. My life has been hard but I wouldn't change anything.

So back to present;

"Have you study for the chemistry exam?" Kira asked me stressed as I walked inside the school with my back bag in hand and my Chemistry book in the other hand holding open so I can study while walking.

"No and I'm going to fail so I can't help you or talk to you gotta study! See ya!" I said in a rush as I rushed towards my locker and dumped my bag and rushed to class.

The next two hours passed with me writing the Chemistry exam when suddenly it started raining…raining inside the room! What the fuck?

"Excuse me? Why is it raining?" I asked the teacher after a few minutes of me looking around and watching that no one was paying attention to the fucking rain!

But no one listened to me or moved. I looked around me shocked and confused. Slowly I stood up and walked to the exit of the classroom and start walking the halls…I felt like I was in a horror movie and any time soon a killer would jump up to me and kill me.

Suddenly I felt like I was being watched so I turned around but I saw no one. It's been a week since we last seen or heard from the Dread Doctors and I still feel uneasy, we lost many good friends and innocent students that sparked the Dread Doctor's interest and they got killed because of it.

As I made a U turn to where the main exit/entrance of the school was I saw them. I saw the Dread Doctors walking towards me…I froze. My powers due to their frequency are useless…I'm powerless against them so I did what any semi sane person would do…I bolt away…I run as fast as my feet would take me.

I run till I reached the Lacrosse field when suddenly I saw them standing in front of me…how could they reach me so fast?!

"Please! Please don't!" I pleaded as I felt myself freeze in the position I was and I couldn't do anything but watch them reaching me.

"Please! Please!" I yelled as tears run down my cheeks.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion and suddenly I heard a rapid beeping like the beeping sound of a machine that counts the heartbeat when you are in the hospital….why?

I shook my head no as I kept watching them reaching me when suddenly I felt a huge electrical wave crush through me which made me feel like I regain control of my limbs and powers and then I did what I always wanted to do.

I screamed and I light my hands with fire and start shooting fire balls at them, I hit them and once I was closer I start electrocuting them and kicking them while ducking away their weapons.

As I knocked the third Dread Doctor down I let out a huge sigh of relief when suddenly the lights of field start lighting and the day turn to night in matter of seconds…what the hell?

I was so blinded by the lights that I started backing away till I fell flat on my back and that was the last thing I remembered before passing out.

I jolt awake only to see I was laid out in a hospital bed with a bald man with blue eyes in a wheel chair looking at me confused and worried.

"What?" I asked confused and as I looked around the room to see I was in what looked like a room with a wooden bookcase and big windows.

I looked at myself and saw I was dressed in a hospital gown and I had a tube was sticking from my inside of my elbow…what the hell? Where am i?

"You have weird nightmares." The man spoke with British accent and concern was laced in his tone.

I chuckled sarcastically and I tried to sit up.

"Well, I wish they were just nightmares…but they are not. They are memories blocked due to PSTD and fear." I explained and he looked at me shocked.

"You lived through something like that?" He asked me without hiding the disturbance and shock from his voice and face.

"Yes. They were called Dread Doctors…my friends and I killed them." I said uncomfortable. But as I said that my friends and I killed them my mind tried to recall such memory only to come empty! Didn't we kill them?

What is going on? Why can't I remember? How did he know what I was watching in my dreams? Is he like me?

"Are you like me? Are you like my goddaughter Artemis? She…um…she can read minds." I asked him in hope that he can tell me where I am and what has happened and I end up here.

Where is here?

"Yes, I can read minds. Are you a mutant too?" He asked me and I looked at him like he just told me that Narnia was real.

"Mutant? No. I'm an Evo. How I end up here?" I said a little confused.

"I know that is going to sound weird but you fell from the sky. There was a storm and when the tornado stopped you were in the eye of it lying unconscious on the ground with dirty and dried blood all over you. When Hank brought you in you kept mumbling something that I manage to understand as and I quote; "They are coming for us. They are here." Who is "they", Amaria? Are you talking about those Dread Doctors?" The man explained worried to me how I end up here but then asked me questions I knew I could answer but I didn't knew if I should trust him.

He might have hospitalized me and care for me but he could easy have poison me or blocked my powers.

I don't even know his name!

"What is your name?" I asked and he looked taken aback by my bluntness.

"Charles Xavier and I know your name is Amaria." He said and I nodded.

"Amaria Moira Petrelli, my name means "You will love your fate" in Greek and Portuguese. I know I have a dumb name but my dad asked my mum to name me like that before he died in a terrorist attack against my kind." I said and he smiled as I did in the memory of my dad and Gabriel (Sylor) teaching me how to use my powers and fight in our back yard before dying in my arms in Odessa three years ago.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But are we in danger?" He asked me worried.

"No as far as I remember my friends and I killed the Dread Doctors…I don't remember what caused me to…oh god! Why did you do that Allen! Damn you!" I start explaining to him and then it hit me!

I got a flash of memory of how Taylor and the rest of my friends and fellow agents that lived in Beacon Hills all watched the news in my house's TV where it showed the portal opening and Barry Allen, the Flash, fight his nemesis the Reverse Flash while a huge portal has opened and start sucking buildings and trees.

Central City was an hour away from Beacon Hills so we were worried about the effects of this portal/storm would do to our town. Just when Taylor explained to Eric and Artemis what is going on while holding them in her arms, they were three years old now, the electricity was cut off and the door of my house burst open and dirt and branches rushed inside the house along with water…the storm was here!

I tried to cover Artemis and Eric with my force shield but the wind sent me flying towards the stairs were I hit my back, neck and head with so much force that I lost consciousness while watching Artemis trying to wake her mother but she had a huge branch sticking out of her shoulder right where the heart was while Eric was crying. I remember dead agents lying all over my living room that was the last thing I remember.

But why would I mumble that they are coming for us? Who is coming for us?

 _ **So? What do you think? Should i leave with the cliffhanger or make a part 2? Whose coming for the X-Men or is he/she coming for Amaria? Tell me in your reviews!**_

 _ **Also check out my other stories and let a review if you want!**_

 ** _Lastly follow me on:_**

 ** _Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Instagram: VickyTzalachani_**

 ** _Twitter: TVDvicky_**

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1799 (It might be still Vicky1599 because i changed it recently)_**


End file.
